Life Is Beautiful
by Cayla5
Summary: Death has a new perspective. His name is Rudy Steiner. At fourteen, he witnessed the death of his siblings and mother, the Hubermanns and himself. More importantly, he witnessed the Book Thief cry over the lost souls of those she loved most. When Death gives Rudy the chance to be Liesel Meminger's guardian angel, he quickly accepts. But, will it just bring him more heartache?


**Author's Note: Hey all! :) I just finished reading the book about twelve hours ago followed immediately by watching the movie and it was Rudy's death, in both situations, that instantly brought me to incessant tears. So why not make a fic about it? So, I'm thinking this'll just be a oneshot, but I'm figuring that I can do a chapter fic from Liesel's point of view. Tell me what you think? :) Basically the story picks up where Rudy's death left off. It is from his point of view, but that hardly affects the story. He's not that biased. **

**I'd hate to be that person, but I feel like I need to. I already have a chapter fic up (currently, unfinished) and if you guys are interested, it goes by the name "Cape of Our Hero." Also, it has nothing to do with sad stuff. What a relief, am I right? A little about myself, I love reviews and constructive criticism! I'm relatively new to the whole writing world, so any advice and what not would be kindly noted. :) **

**With that, here is your story you beautiful people! The title comes from the band Sixx A.M. and the song by them has really inspired me over the years. Reviews/follows/favorites/ PMs are always welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Any characters, phrases or scenarios described in this story that are from The Book Thief are owned by Markus Zusak, not me! **

Some things, they happen for a reason. Others, well, I'm not so sure. _Why did I have to die? Why did my mother die? Frau Holtzapfel? Herr and Frau Hubermann? _

I looked at all of their bodies with a heavy heart. I looked at my own body with a heavy heart. But, it wasn't me who I was worried about. I was already dead. No, it was the girl with a mess of blonde curls that sat beside me, a forgotten book next to her. I heard the sobs wracking her body and saw the tears streaming down her face. "Rudy… wake up…" she said quietly.

"I'm here, Liesel, I'm here!" I screamed for her from Death's clutches. She did not hear me.

"I am truly sorry, my boy," he whispered to me.

As my Death- my savior- held me tight and collected other lost souls from the destroyed Himmel Street, I watched as Liesel Meminger began to shake me by the front of my shirt. "Wake up, Rudy," she said a little more forcefully.

_I can't. I can't wake up._

"Rudy, please." The tears fell faster. Fell harder. "Rudy, please wake up, Goddamn it, wake up, I love you. Come on, Rudy, come on, Jesse Owens, don't you know I love you, wake up, wake up, wake up…"

"I love you, too, Liesel. I've always loved you…" I said to myself.

I felt my savior's eyes glance towards me and quickly look away. I felt him tense, as if he was going to say something, but the words never came.

I watched as Liesel buried her head into the cold chest of the boy that was once Rudy Steiner. "God, Rudy…" she whispered, leaning down to kiss my-his- lips. It was a long kiss, that much I could tell, and when she pulled away, she lightly ran her fingers over the unmoving lips and gave the lifeless boy one last, hard kiss. It was a hopeful attempt for the hopeless. Except, she remained hopeless.

She sat with my body for a few more minutes before going to her Mama and Papa. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Even in death, I was able to cry. I felt the steady tears run down my face as I watched her hold the hands of her parents.

_"__One day, Liesel, you'll be dying to kiss me."_

I remember the memory like it happened yesterday and not all those years ago. That's the other thing about death, you remember everything. And every memory just becomes more… prominent, more treasured.

"Young man, Rudy, is it?" the voice of my savior asked me.

Who would've thought Death would have the title of "My Savior?" It's just something else I didn't think was going to happen. Dying was the first. I guess today is just full of surprises, no?

"Ja," I said, absentmindedly, watching as Liesel hugged her Papa to her and cried into his shoulder.

"Do you know what an aura is?" Death asked me.

This time, I looked at him. Confusion was written on my face as I said, "Nein… what is it?"

"It's a color… It tells about your character. Yours never changed. Even when you met her," he said, pointing to Liesel. "Yours never changed."

"What… what was it?" I asked a bit unsurely.

"You always had a deep red color surrounding you… It means that you have strong will power. When she… Liesel came into your life, it was there, but it changed ever so slightly. The red became surrounded in a soft pink. I've lived long enough to realize that it means some sort of affection and love. Most are already surrounded in it, but yours… it was amplified when you two met."

I was still confused. "Sir…?"

"Her aura was always a yellow-green type. It represents creativity. I watched her, even before she came to Himmel Street. She lost everything before, and now that's happening again. Last time… the pink vanished. I had never seen that. She had no more love left in her life. But, then it came back when she met you. And it's still there."

"What are you saying?" I asked. His description didn't help.

"Stay with her," he said as we walked to the discarded book that read "The Book Thief" on the front. "I cannot bring you back to life, nor she or anyone else, but I can grant you the will to live another day… Forgive me if that makes no sense. I will not take you with me, but you must protect her. Help her find her happiness and hope once again."

"You… you can do that? Just let me go?" I asked, bewildered.

"It's funny how people forget that even Death has a heart," he laughed humorlessly. "In a world full of so many demons, she needs an angel."

_This is happening. This is really happening…_ "Danke, but-"

"Rudy, what does the sky look like to you?" he interrupted.

I looked up, not finishing my thought. "Gray and black. The ash… it falls like snow. Black snow."

_Black snow… Such an oxymoron. _

"I can't see into the future, but I always figured your day would come on a bright spring day. The sun would be bright as ever, the tree tops dark green as can be and the water a deep blue. It matches your personality," he said with a content sigh.

I continued to look at the ashy sky. "Ja? What makes you say that?" I got no response. "Sir?" I asked as I turned to him. But he wasn't there and Liesel's book was gone.

I stayed with her for hours on end, watching and thinking. _Where is she to go? What is she to do? _

Finally, after three painfully long hours, someone came for her. I couldn't believe my eyes before me, but the person who came was none other than Ilsa Hermann. Liesel refused to let go of the accordion. The one thing she had left of her Papa.

She was miserable in the mayor's house. You would've thought she would be excited to return to that library she loved oh so much, but she never went. She didn't want to live, but she had to keep going.

It was painful to watch her, but she was like a book burning. When I grew up, I realized just how close-minded I became when I was enlisted in Hitler Youth. Books were not meant to be burned, but when they were- big piles with a hundred at a time- you couldn't look away. You didn't want to for fear that it would change and you would miss it.

The only time I could look at Liesel Meminger and not feel guilt and remorse was when she was asleep. She slept a lot. And she was at peace. Her features softened and I could sometimes see a small smile grace her face as she thought of happy memories of the Hubermanns, me and the man from the Jewish parade, Max.

I went with her to the funerals of Hans and Rosa Hubermann. She hadn't bathed, sings of hunger began to show on her petite form, and dark circles grew more prominent under her eyes. Overall, she was grief stricken and I couldn't help her. I was always there for her before, but now I can't help her. She doesn't even know I'm sitting here with her, right now.

After the funeral, she went to the Amper River. Not to, but into. _That crazy saukerl._ I laughed at her actions, remembering the time I jumped into the water to get her book. I didn't even look at the title, but I knew that she loved it. And I loved her. So I jumped into the waist-deep water for her.

"You stupid, Saumensch. You could've gotten sick! It was just a book…" she silently cried.

"But, it was for you," I said, exasperated.

When I was still alive, she would always reprimand me for that day. The day I wanted to kiss her so badly, that I couldn't. I guess some things just never change.

"I wanted to kiss you that day, ya know," she spoke to no one.

"You did?" I asked, even knowing that she wouldn't hear.

"Not a day goes by that I stopped thinking about you that day. So… valiant. And when we went to your father's shop and you tried on that suit, I wanted to kiss you then, too. But, I didn't… I didn't," she said as her tears fell into the water.

People passed by and looked at her from the bridge. They would whisper, "What is she doing down there?" "She will freeze!" "Is that the Himmel Street girl?" Nobody stopped her and nobody talked to her. The only indication that they saw her was there wandering and worried gazes.

"Stop looking at her, will ya?! She can do whatever she wants!" I yelled, wishing desperately that they could hear me.

"I love you Rudy Steiner… I think I always have, but I need to let go- to move on. I don't think I can, but I have to try," she said into the water.

"But, why?" I asked.

A strong wind came through, reminding all that were roaming about- especially the girl standing in the freezing water- that it was getting darker as time passed. It was time to go.

"Goodbye, Rudy. _My_ Saumensch," she said, adding emphasis on the "my."

"I'll be with you, though. I'll help you! You won't know it, but I'll help you…" I whispered vehemently.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Things got easier, but nothing became better. I watched as Liesel Meminger set a routine at her new house. She had food. She had many books. She had no happiness. Often, I watched as Ilsa Hermann and my Liesel had the most private conversations. Like when Liesel finally got what was called a "period." If only I had chosen to filter that conversation out. That was something I could've gone without hearing. Even after death, it made me shiver.

Rumors spread, and I learned that my father was in town. Alex Steiner had lived. _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph… he lived…_

I left Liesel to be with my father at my own funeral. "Crucified Christ," he whispered over and over again. "If only I'd let Rudy go to that school."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm okay. See?" I wanted so dearly for him to look at me, to say, "My boy, my boy, you are alive, my boy." But it never came. He never looked.

I felt a sense of loneliness towards those I loved most because they would never see me. It was almost worse than the idea of death, itself.

It was only a few days more before my father became aware of The Book Thief's whereabouts and survival. I was with Liesel when we heard three knocks at the door. She was sitting on the ground, reading a book entitled "The Great Gatsby." She did not get up to answer the door, but when Ilsa Hermann called her name from the front of the house, she marked her page and calmly walked out of the room, blank face set only to see what was in front of her.

I followed and when she saw my father standing at the door, I finally saw the first bit of emotion other than sadness and guilt cross her features. Her mouth was held open in shock and her eyes had a sense of surprise showing in them. He mirrored her face, amazed that all of those rumors were true about the only survivor of Himmel Street.

They talked for a long while on the steps of the Mayor's house and I sat on the railing, patiently, listening to conversation I so badly wanted to join in on.

"…So, when I got word about… what happened, I came right back," Alex finished his story, sullenly. "I'd have done anything to be on Himmel Street that day instead of him. He could've survived."

To say the least, it was weird to hear people talk about my death. Granted, it wasn't casual talk, but weird nevertheless.

"I kissed Rudy. That day. I don't think he knows it, but it happened," she said as her cheeks reddened.

"I know, Liesel, I know," I said.

"That is something else, my dear," Alex Steiner said with tears welling his eyes. A wide grin broke out onto his face and Liesel couldn't help but do the same. It was the first of many smiles and the first of many attempts of rehabilitating the lost hope.

I realized then that Liesel Meminger would be just fine.

1945. It was two years later and by now Liesel was nearly seventeen years old. One more year and she could, legally, make her own decisions.

Between 1993 and 1945, Liesel had gotten permission to live with Alex Steiner instead of the Hermann household. Reluctantly, the mayor and his wife agreed, but only on the terms that she would visit often. After all, she wasn't going far. Currently, they lived together in an apartment near Alex's tailor shop in the main part of town.

Life went on. And I still stayed with them. Some days, I got lonely, but others I became amused with how they spent their time. She warmed up to my father fast. They had a relationship near to the one of Liesel and Herr Hubermann, but not nearly as special.

Rumors spread and it was soon in the newspaper that Adolf Hitler was dead. People were happy. People were sad. Liesel was relieved. _No more fighting. _

Some days, they would spend at the tailor shop, not making any profit from it, but it kept them both busy. Most days, however, they spent walking to Dachau after the liberation. I followed them, knowing exactly what they were going there for. When the Book Thief told Alex Steiner of Max Vandenburg, he was almost dragged into tears. But who wouldn't be?

After the liberation, they were always denied access, yet they still came back. Again. And again. And again.

And I followed.

One day, Death came to me. _Why is he here? Is he here for me? Maybe someone else? _

"Rudy Steiner, you haven't aged a bit," he opened with.

At least he tried. "Danke… I think," I said. "Why are you here?"

Better to just get straight to the point. "I need your help," he said seriously.

I was genuinely surprised. Death itself needed help from Rudy Steiner. What a story to tell! "With what?"

"I need you to find a man by the name of Max Vandenburg. I believe you've heard of him?" He asked knowingly.

"Ja…" I wanted to ask why, but I already knew the answer. To help Liesel. "How?" I went with.

"This Max Vandenburg, he's a dreamer. Many years ago, I visited his dreams. If I can do it, so can you. Rudy, you must lead him to her," Death said while pointing at the Book Thief.

"Okay," I stated simply. _What more could I do?_

Leaving Liesel for God-knows-how-long was hard to do. Spending two years of my life constantly at her side was something of muscle memory, so leaving just felt weird beyond belief.

What a relief it was that Max Vandenburg was just barely out of town. Surprisingly, he was an easy man to find. It looked as if he was living in a small, one bedroom apartment for the time being, right outside of Molching. I entered his apartment and waited for him to fall asleep. _But then what? How does one access another's dreams?_

That was easy. I didn't need to access it. No, I was sucked in rather forcefully. I didn't know where I was, but I hit the ground hard. Getting up, I looked around. There was nothing. I was in oblivion. "Hello?" I said sheepishly.

Complete darkness was disappeared when some light came from above. _Stars. They were stars. But why stars?_ "Who are you?" A man appeared in front of me. He had feathers of hair and swampy eyes.

In a polite gesture, I stuck out my hand in greeting. "Rudy Steiner. You must be Max."

Several days later, I sat perched on the desk by my dad. The store was still not making much profit, yet he checked over the money that lay in the cash register over and over. Liesel was in the back stitching suits and socks and whatever else there was.

The bell over the door made a _dinging_ noise as to say that someone entered. I smiled at the person. _Finally._

"Is there someone here by the name of Liesel Meminger?" The man asked my father.

"Yes, she's in the back," said my father. I could tell that he was trying not to get his hopes up, but I knew. "May I ask who is calling on her?"

When they saw each other, they cried and embraced and fell to the floor together in sync.

She touched his face and he kissed her knuckles repeatedly. With tears falling from her face, she asked, "Max, is it really you? Is this just a dream?"

He wiped away all of the tears from her eyes. "This is no dream, Liesel," he said with relief.

I looked to my father. He was smiling with tears in his eyes. I was the same.

To say the least, this was a meeting quite overdue.

Years passed. I was still fourteen, but Liesel was several years older. And she was beautiful in every which way. After finding Max, he would visit often, but it never seemed to be enough. Not for her. Not for him.

When she turned eighteen, Liesel went to live with him, Alex Steiner's blessing to the both of them. I went with her, pleading my father a goodbye, promising to see him once again. He did not respond, but that was okay. Some days, I regretted leaving my father, but there was that everlasting promise of him and me reuniting.

Two years into the future, they admitted that they loved each other, even after trying to deny it for so long. Nightmares came and went and comfort was given by the simple gesture of just holding each other. When it was Liesel, she would curl into his lap and fall asleep against his chest. When it was Max, he would lay his head upon her thigh as she rubbed soothing circles into his mess of black, feathery hair.

I hated to admit it, but I was jealous. "That could be me," I would say to nothing and no one in particular. I loved her, I always would. But that's the thing about love; it happens to the most unlikely of people and sometimes you just can't shake the feeling. No matter how hard you try.

Liesel and Max's gestures of comfort turned into more. It became longing looks, to longing gestures, to bursts of passion.

Two broken hearts came together and became stronger in their own ways. But they did it together and I wouldn't want anything more for my Liesel.

She became happy. I could see her pink aura shining through once again. I looked closer and began to see Max's aura as well. His was a soft blue- it was peaceful and full of truth- but it was surrounded in the pink hues the same way that the Book Thief's were with her green aura shining through.

I saw it in the way they made love over and over again after he made her a proposal she could not refuse. I saw it in the loving looks they gave each other. I saw it when they hugged. I saw it when they kissed.

I saw it in the way they held their first born child- a boy- with his messy blonde hair and swampy eyes. "What shall we name him, my darling Liesel?" Whispered Max happily.

"Rudy… Rudy Vandenburg," she said with tears in her eyes.

_So, she didn't forget about me…_

Every night when little Rudy would wake, I would be with them, either Max or Liesel to give them the strength to take care of their baby boy. Sometimes, they would tell him stories- good ones- of the past or just settle with rocking him to sleep.

One day, they were outside with the walking baby. "The next Jesse Owens!" Liesel shouted with laughter. I laughed from my spot on the porch, remembering my silly nickname and dreams. _Dreams that I initially accomplished._ In my short fourteen years of life, I accomplished much. I was happy with how things turned out. Years prior to this moment, I made peace that I was dead, but now I was happy.

It was a beautiful spring day out. The sun was bright as ever, the tree tops dark green as can be and the body of water by their small cottage was a deep blue.

And I was visited by Death one last time. I took one last look at the German Book Thief and the Jewish Standover Man with tears brimming my eyes.

My Savior held out his hand one last time and I took it with a small, sad smile. A promise of life in the afterlife was in front of me and I intended to take it this time. I would always love Liesel and I knew she would love me. First loves are always hard to get over, especially when one of them dies, but she has Max and that's something else entirely different. Their love was eternal, it was true love.

In spirit, there would always be a fourteen year old boy and girl who loved each other dearly, but never got the chance to say it.

As Death and I began to ascend into the heavens, I looked down. "I love you, Saumensch!" I shouted from the skies.

Suddenly, she looked up, perplexed with confusion written in her soft features. And that was all I needed. _Goodbye, world._

**So, tell me what you think? I'd love to hear back from you guys. :) Most important, keep it classy and always remember the tragic beauty of The Book Thief!**


End file.
